


White Roses

by PocketSoldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Anal Sex, Beauty and the Beast Elements, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSoldier/pseuds/PocketSoldier
Summary: 18 year old Sam finds himself transported from his small town life to an old castle under a spell. He expects to find a beast but instead finds a mysterious man named Dean who has to pop Sam's cherry in order to break the spell.





	White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think in the comments. Feedback and kudos are always welcome! I didn't plan on writing this as a Supernatural fic but in the end it gave me extra practice on writing longer sex scenes. No regrets!

The white roses looked so pure in the lush garden that stretched endlessly around the perimeter of the castle. The area was forever in spring and bountiful in every way. It was hidden from the rest of the world, in its own bubble of timelessness, and might have been perfect if it weren't cursed.

A dark spell was cast upon the castle so long ago that all memory of it had turned to myth and legend. Every window of the magnificent castle seemed a little darker than it should have. An unnatural twilight held the sky in a state of dusty yellow where the sun never set or rose. 

This evil touched everything that surround the hidden castle, including the velvet skin of the soft white roses. The door handles had been untouched for so long that they gathered a layer of grime, the piano that proudly stood in the center of the room was out of tune, and the impressive kitchen was bare of food. Nothing had stirred since the master was locked away behind the cellar door. 

All of the servants and animals were banished. The only sounds to be heard were the muffled screams of the master, but even those faded with the passing of the decades.

The roses went unchanged and untouched, stirred by no breeze and frozen in their perfection, until the hand of a young man named Sam reached out to stroke a petal. The castle let out a sigh at his touch and took its first breath since the curse. 

He was pulled in by the curse when no one else had been chosen before him to see the castle. One minute he was gathering flowers for his sick mother in a forest near his village, and the next he was in the gardens with his fingers on the rose. It would have made his mother very happy if he had been able to bring the rose back, but the shift between worlds was finally recognized. The light was too low and the sun had vanished from the sky, the trees had changed and the world was silent. 

The basket of wild flowers dropped to the ground and lay forgotten while he looked around with panic. The castle loomed behind him and drew him in. The large doors cracked open when his tall figure neared. It didn't take long for him to see that the place was abandoned and wronged with magic. He tried to keep himself calm but a growl from nearby almost sent him running. 

The stories he heard as a child told of a place like this, one where he wouldn't be able to leave without first completing a task, one that involved a beast. Unlike most boys coming into their manhood, he had been forced to take care of himself and his family due to his mothers illness and fathers absence. He was lean with tan skin and soft brown hair that the other boys teased him about. His sharp jawline didn't do much to take away from his pretty hazel eyes. No one stood up for him which meant he went it alone and learned to fight when he had to.

There wasn't much that frightened him away.

He followed the sounds of the beast and arrived at a thick cellar door with strained hinges. 

“Hello?” he called out and braced himself but nothing happened, “Hello, who's in there?”

The noise of someone walking up the steps towards him made him back up. A bang on the other side of the door made him jump. 

“Who are you?” his voice cracked but he hoped that his nerves and youth went unnoticed. A sound came through the door but he had to move closer to hear it. 

“Why are you locked down there?” he pressed his ear to the door and waited.

“Let me out,” the voice was hoarse from screaming, and very deep, but not the voice of a beast. 

The voice of the man moved through him and made him blush for reasons he didn't know, “W-why are you locked down there?”

He had never stumbled over his words or felt weak in the knees like he did then. Some of the girls in the town found him quite handsome and tried to pursue him but he always brushed them off with excuses about caring for his mother. Until that moment, standing in front of the door, he never considered that a man might please him. He had heard that such things were acceptable in big cities, but not in his small town. To compensate for the new revelation he tried to be more harsh, “Where am I? Speak!” It was a blessing that whomever was behind the door couldn't see the sweat gathering on the back of his neck.

“Let me out,” the voice was laced with pain, “and I shall tell you.”

Seconds passed between them and the Sam was unsure of what to do. He wanted to let the man out but knew that it wasn't a good idea, however he felt like he was losing control of his senses the more time that passed. The tips of his long fingers touched the gritty brass handle of the door.

“Promise you won't hurt me,” the words were almost whispered and the only response he got was a faint grunt and the sound of the man sliding down the door. The small bit of resolve he had broke and he flipped the lock and pulled open the door. 

The unconscious body of a half-naked man flopped over the threshold. Sam put a hand over his mouth and almost screamed in surprise. Once the shock and fear subsided he quickly knelt down next to him and gently pushed him onto his back so that he could see the face of the surprisingly muscled man. 

The world slowed around him while he took in his face. His features were chiseled and his jaw was covered in a shortly kept facial hair. His skin had freckles sprinkled over it and his eyelashes were thick, but it was his full pink lips that Sam couldn't look away from.

When his eyelids flickered open Sam's breath caught, for his eyes were the brightest summer green that he'd ever seen. He was the most attractive man he'd ever laid eyes on despite his torn clothes and messy hair. If anything, it only added to his wild appearance, he was a beast indeed. 

Just as soon as the man took his first full breath he jolted into action and flipped Sam around so that Sam was pinned to the ground. His first reaction was to struggle and fight but the man held his wrists down and settled the full amount of his weight between Sam's legs. The more Sam tried buck the man off the more his shirt rode up to expose his abs. Their bare stomachs brushed together and Sam's hips ground against the man.

The man let out a small chuckle and flashed a lazy, lopsided grin, “You're mine now, my Prince.”

“I-I'm not a prince! What are you doing?” Sam tried to still his squirming hips and ignore how his nipples started to harden. 

“Doesn't matter who you are. You understand that, you beautiful thing?” the man leaned his head down and gently kissed his neck. His facial hair was rough against Sam's soft skin that hadn't had the chance to develop much hair since he had only just turned 18.

He gasped at the contact and closed his eyes without meaning to. The man's smokey words sunk into Sam's body. “What are you going to do? Please, I don't understand!” his words were weak.

“I think you know, darling, and I think you want it too,” he trailed his tongue up his neck and breathed in his ear, “We have to break my curse.”

The man's teeth nibbled on Sam's earlobe and he wished that he could cross his legs to try and stop the fire building up inside him.

“How? H-how is this helping? I don't understand,” his breath caught again when the man pulled away and looked at him with lust blown eyes.

“Ask the person who cast the curse,” he leaned down slowly until their lips brushed each others.

Sam arched up against him and kissed him full on the mouth. The man let out a moan of pleasure and decided it was safe to let go of Sam's hands. Sam instantly gripped the man's shoulders and pulled him closer to his chest. A tickling flush filled his body and he hungered deeply for something he didn't understand. 

The man ground himself into Sam until he felt their hardness rubbing together in unison with only their pants between them.

You're not wearing underclothes,” the man gasped and reached a hand between them until he felt the damp spot that so easily leaked through Sam's thin pants. “You're so ready,” the man groaned and moved his mouth to Sam's nipples that stood out under the soft fabric of his summer tunic. He wet the fabric with his mouth and gently bit them.

Sam screamed out and moved against the man's hand that gripped him through his pants, urging him to stroke him. The man chuckled again and started to rub the swollen head of his cock through his pants until Sam writhed beneath him and then started to freeze up with the sensation of an orgasm starting to form.

Suddenly the man stilled and looked into Sam's eyes, “There's no way.” He stared at Sam with disbelieving eyes, “You're a virgin. You've never been with anyone, have you?”

Sam blushed and looked away as the possible orgasm faded away but the man guided Sam's eyes back to him and said, “You're so beautiful, responsive, how has no one claimed you for their own?”

“I'm busy caring for my parents. It's a small town, that I come from,” he hardly got the words out and blushed furiously. 

“Ah, a small town,” realization crossed his face. “Then I am a lucky man, and I'm going to take care of you, my sweet Prince.” 

The man picked Sam up with strong arms and started walking towards the upstairs, “I want to break this curse and the fire inside me is almost unbearable, but I won't let your first time be on the dirty floor with a dirty man.”

Sam couldn't think of anything to say and was amazed at how easily the man carried him up the steps. He brought Sam to the enormous master bedroom filled with gold and dark wood. He opened another door and set him down in the biggest washroom he'd ever seen. The water filled the tub at an impossible speed and before he knew it the man had turned back to him with his hungry eyes.

“You can't take a bath with these on,” he stepped into Sam's personal space and reached out with slow hands to remove his clothes. After a few skilled movements Sam stood naked and tried to cover himself but the man pulled his hands away and moved them to his pants for Sam to undo. 

His mouth opened slightly with uncertainty but the man kissed him quickly and waited for Sam to continue. The man's stomach was firm and displayed his strength. A light trail of hair guided him to unlace his pants the were strained over the bulge in his pants.

Once they were loose enough Sam pulled them free. The man's erection bobbed up and down. Sam gasped and wondered how he would ever be able to handle its thick form. Sam was leaner and longer in comparison, but the man was more developed than the Sam. Curiosity moved Sam to grab a hold of the man and feel his ridged hardness that was covered in the softest flesh. 

The man groaned loudly and Sam let go, afraid that he'd done something wrong but the man smirked and moved him into the warm water before joining him. He took the only sponge and started to move it over Sam's lithe body, circling his nipples and sliding it in between his legs. He teased Sam's balls and gently moved the sponge over his quickly hardening length. When he finished with Sam's front he moved behind him and washed his hair, and then his back, and then slipped the sponge lightly in between his legs until it brushed his hole.

Sam gasped out in unexpected pleasure at the sensation. The man moved the sponge away and let his fingers circle around the tight rim. Water splashed over the sides of the tub as Sam jerked violently and pushed down on the fingers until the man let one of them slide in. Sam let his head fall back onto the man's shoulder and tried to swirl his hips in order to get the man to push further inside him.

“Not yet,” the man gently removed his finger and rubbed his erection against Sam's back one last time before he quickly scrubbed himself clean and dried both of them off. The man looked stunning after the bath, clean and perfect but still fierce.

“What is your name?” Sam looked him in the eye but still felt shy. It was an effort not to cover himself. 

A dark looked passed over the man's face but when he spoke his words were soft and kind, although they were still rough and deep, “My name is Dean.”

“Dean,” Sam repeated and a rightness fell over him.

“What is your name, my little Prince?” Dean stepped into his personal space and encircled his arms around him.

“Sam,” he leaned into Dean's touch and felt some of his nerves fade away.

“Mmm,” Dean hummed and smelled Sam's hair, “my little Sammy. Come to bed with me. Let me make you feel good.”

He guided Sam to the middle of the bedroom where a huge plush bed waited. Unlike the rest of the castle, this room was somehow spotless and warm. There were so many questions that Sam had but none of them came into him mind. A small part of him wondered if a spell had taken over him to make him forget his questions, worries, and inhibitions. All he knew was that he wanted Dean more than he'd ever wanted anything.

As if Dean heard his thoughts, he lifted Sam onto the bed and moved on top him again, in the similar dominating fashion that he did downstairs. Sam responded immediately to Dean's touch and started to move against him. Dean let out a sighed and lowered his head to Sam's neck. He placed a kiss there, then a gently bite, and then he moved further down Sam's chest.

Sam wasn't sure what was happening when Dean pulled away but he continued to kiss his chest and abs until Sam's mouth dropped open at where he thought Dean was going to put his lips next. Dean pushed Sam's legs open and settled his face in between them. He gave Sam a mischievous lust filled look and then wrapped his lips around the head of Sam's cock. 

Sam never could have imagined something so erotic. He'd spent his whole life pushing away sexual feelings for anyone, and now Dean was bobbing up and down on his cock with his ass pushed high up in a way that displayed just how muscular his back was. He gripped the soft sheets so hard he was surprised they didn't rip in two. A keening groan escaped his throat and he couldn't control the way his hips thrust into Dean's soft warm mouth. 

“Dean! Ah!” Sam shouted and watched how Dean's hands came up to squeeze the base of Sam's cock and pull on his balls in a way that had him almost blacking out. “I- ah! I'm gonna- please!” he babbled incoherently.

Dean hummed around Sam's cock and then pulled off and started slowly stroking it, “Not yet, Sammy. I have to get you ready for me. I want to you come with me inside you.”

The thought was both thrilling and nerve wracking but as soon as Dean drizzled some oil on his fingers and slipped one back inside Sam he'd forgotten any trepidation. It was a strange feeling that quickly turned into head spinning pleasure. Dean eased another finger in and that found that spot inside Sam that had him up to the edge of orgasm once again. 

“You're so responsive, baby boy,” Dean crooned and eased up again. “We are gonna do this nice and slow. I want you to be ready for me.”

“I am ready, Dean! Gods, please! I want you inside me, need you!” Sam thrust his hips up and down on Dean's fingers and felt his cock slap on his stomach that made everything so much better and so much harder to control. 

Instead of responding with words, Dean held down Sam's hips and the pushed a third finger in. Sam cried out at the stretch but was quickly begging again, “I'm so ready, so ready! I'll be good for you, do anything you want. Dean!”

Dean's eyes grew wide and his jaw ticked with how hard he clenched it, “Yeah, you're ready. Sammy, baby, I'm gonna take care of you. I'll be so good to you. I'll make you mine.” He removed his fingers and poured oil over his dick while Sam squirmed under him and watched.

“Come here,” Dean leaned down and kissed Sam on the mouth, not breaking it while he pushed his thick cock into Sam's clenching hole. 

Sam moaned and gasped around Dean's lips until Dean pulled back and pushed the rest of the way in. Dean threw his head back in pleasure and Sam tightened around him in ecstasy. He rocked back and forth for a moment before slowly pulling out and thrusting in harder than before. 

“Ah! Yes, Dean!” Sam lifted his hips a little bit and pushed back on Dean with every thrust. The pace picked up and soon the bed was shaking with their movements. Dean lifted Sam up so that he was straddling his waist and then leaned down to suck on Sam's nipples. The hard nubs got even harder and Sam cried out and held Dean's head in place. Pleasure raced through his body where Dean's mouth roughly suckled on him and where his weeping cock rubbed on Dean's stomach. 

Sam clawed at Dean's back and circled his hips around Dean until Dean pushed him back and flipped him onto his stomach. 

“You fucking love it, don't you. My little Sammy, so shy, such a blushing virgin, loves my dick sliding in and out of your ass. You're the only thing that exists in my universe right now, the only thing that matters,” Dean lightly slapped Sam's ass and then spit on his hole before thrusting in from behind. The soft slow start was left in the dust as Dean pounded into Sam and they both cried out in abandoned. 

“Love it, Dean, so much- all the time- want it,” Sam gripped the pillow in front of him and continued to push back on Dean while rubbing his cock into the sheets. “Please, don't stop! You feel so good-”

Dean growled and bent over Sam's back to bite his neck, “Mine, mine,” he bit and licked Sam's back and the pulled him up away from the sheets so that his cock swung back and forth with every push of Dean's hips. His hand gripped the back of Sam's neck and then moved into his soft hair. Sensing that Sam would like it Dean gripped the hair and pulled his head back in a display of further dominance. He could see the hickies and bite marks that covered his previously smooth, virgin neck. Dean groaned and felt a tightness pooling inside him.

Sam seized up and let out a whimper. Dean wondered if he'd gone too far until Sam started to clench around him and jerk without pattern. He quickly released Sam's hair and grabbed his bobbing cock. It only took one stroke for Sam to come all over the sheets and Dean's slow moving hand. 

The rhythmic clenching of Sam's tight ass pushed Dean over the edge. All of that hot tension inside of him gathered, his balls felt heavier than ever before, and then he released inside of Sam. His body shook and his hips thrust involuntarily. Dean pumped load after load into Sam's hole while Sam moaned and took all of it with matching thrusts. 

After an eternity, Dean turned Sam onto his side and spooned him with his dick still buried deep inside him, “How do you feel, my little Prince?”

Sam sighed in contentment and gently nudged his hips back onto Dean's hard cock, “I feel... better than I've ever felt before.” It was like a haze had lifted from his mind and nothing seemed so bad as it did before those very moments. 

“Stay with me,” Dean said in a deep voice that sent shivers through Sam and in turn through Dean who firmly planted in Sam. 

“Yes,” Sam said without thinking twice. He could see the sun was setting which meant that whatever strange curse had been set upon the palace was gone. None of his questions had been answered and none of his emotions made sense, but he felt that it was time he do something for himself, after giving so much for an unloving family. 

“Dean?” Sam whispered.

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean had his face planted in Sam's hair.

“Why were you locked up?” Sam felt Dean pull out and turned so that they were facing each other. 

“That's a really long story, Sammy. I'll tell you in the morning,” Dean blinked with sleepy eyes.

“Do you promise?” Sam bumped his nose.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I left a little mystery to the end since I pretty much focused on writing porn with a little plot. Hope you liked it!


End file.
